Each base station of a communication system radiates within a cell, and consequently, talks to all the telephones situated in this cell. When the user of a telephone moves and reaches the border of a cell, the base station can decide, depending on specific parameters measured by the telephone, to hand the telephone over to another base station.
Estimation of the speed of movement of the mobile telephone is a parameter which may be taken into account by the base station in deciding whether to transfer to another base station. There is a need to better estimate the speed of movement of such a mobile terminal.